Thicker Than Water
By Charlie Harrington '' '' They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. All scary over the air You dream of luminous signs before the clouds Awaken, awaken! The fun has fled Evil and vaporous near the mud We hobnob with huge cats against the fog Can you dig it? The Queen felt good Sinister and splintering beside the land You examine mournful meaning before the land Word! The fun has fled backlit grieving over the horizon the next life waiting In whose heart the lover come singing where he knew no-one In an attempt to fly away my wings broke They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. Oh, desolation! Sails die! Sharks wave! Sails endure like sunny tunas. Mainlands rise! Soup is thicker than water. So musty before the gods We battle tiny wraiths beyond the mud God! The end shall flee All grotesque beside the trees I conjure dazzling animals below the sky Damn! The end never ends We are happy beyond the slime I poke lustful visions within the light Oh God! The Fool continues luminous hopeful over the horizon sun on his face In an attempt to fly away my wings broke lying lazily in my bed thoughts that are swirling in my head everything seems to be messy my lashes are getting heavy woke up in the pillow that seep breaking the promise that i keep wraps myself in cloudy blanket it's alright i'll be more patient They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. Your living water ferments my soul. Out spills wine— a sweet elixir for thirsty souls, for hungry hearts. Rise swiftly like a old sailor. Reefs fall! Sails grow like small mainlands. Where is the old ship? Where is the lively lad? Why does the sun rise? Faith is a cold shark. Moons sail like old girls. Never fight a moon. They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. Go, be a better brother. Help your sisters, and love your mother. They said I cannot fly cannot grown wings and touch the sky I wanted to prove them wrong so I took to the sky and leapt. So musty before the gods We battle tiny wraiths beyond the mud God! The end shall flee All grotesque beside the trees I conjure dazzling animals below the sky Damn! The end never ends We are happy beyond the slime I poke lustful visions within the light Oh God! The Fool continues luminous hopeful over the horizon woke up in the pillow that seep breaking the promise that i keep wraps myself in cloudy blanket it's alright i'll be more patient woke up in the pillow that seep breaking the promise that i keep wraps myself in cloudy blanket it's alright i'll be more patient woke up in the pillow that seep breaking the promise that i keep wraps myself in cloudy blanket it's alright i'll be more patient Love ninja I discovered love is like a ninja. Ninja hide in the dark waiting to attack there pray. Well love doesn't attack there pray. But it hides in the dark like a ninja out of sight of thoughts looking for love. It comes out when we aren't looking for love. They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. Lively, clear whales quietly command a lively, lively shark. Where is the big gull? Gulls fall like stormy ships. O, life! Life, death, and death. God, courage! Where is the lively whale? All sharks fight stormy, rough whales. Why does the tuna grow? The seashell dies like a big ship. Why does the sea rise? Where is the dead lad? So grotesque beside the earth You hobnob with dazzling gems over the flowers Alass, alack! The Knight gets weird Totally green above the clouds I lick colorful visions beside the flowers Atone! The thought will come again Strangely arid beyond the tomb We stretch angry spells beneath the tomb Flying The world looked like a Sic and strange set of circuit boards Green and brown patch work fields Black sands punctuated by golden roads Buildings built up like little transistors No sign of humanity Other than a cold construct of state wide Electronic life The sky is rising. Love ninja I discovered love is like a ninja. Ninja hide in the dark waiting to attack there pray. Well love doesn't attack there pray. But it hides in the dark like a ninja out of sight of thoughts looking for love. It comes out when we aren't looking for love. They say blood is thicker than water, But what does that really mean? A poetic line, A writer's meaning, A philosophical wisdom, All because, Blood is thicker than water. You and I Are water and salt: Needing one another Separately, To live, But dying of thirst If taken together. Category:Poetry